My Personal Hell
by AlexSnape09
Summary: Harry and friends have a little vacation, for eternity! Pain is everywhere you look! This is based on American Horror Stories but is not a crossover.


_**Before I start this fanfiction I would like to point out that some of this story is based on American Horror Storys: Coven but has no characters from that so the story is not a crossover. This is a one-shot for now but if people like it I will try to make more like this.**_

 _ **None of these characters belongs to me and I would totally recommend both Harry Potter and American Horror Storys: Coven (Mostly for people +18)**_

 **No person POV**

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Draco were all standing in a circle looking at each other in worry and urgency while the blue flames in front cascaded around and formed shadows on the walls. Just then the blue fire turned black and let off smoke everywhere, it absorbed the room and left a blur vision of a man with animal legs and horns. Ginny was the first to fall to the ground screaming in pain, then Ron, Hermione, Draco, and last was Harry who throughout all of this was being watched by this creature that was sending a darkening magic surrounding the murder house.

 **Harry's POV**

I woke up with a sharp jolt to find I was in a room with windows on each wall filled with darkness, getting off the ground my legs were cramped and my head was shooting with pain. I looked around to find a person, if you could call him that, standing there glaring at me with his cold dark eyes.

The "person" started walking forwards but for some reason, I could not move as he came closer to me his form started changing from a goat man thing to an exact clone of myself. But his eyes instead of green were an empty void of blackness. "It's your fault, you dragged them into this. You hurt everyone who gets close to you. Remember Sirius, he would still be alive if you hadn't run off and put yourself into danger. And your parents, they could have had a great life together if it hadn't been for you and that prophecy about you being the chosen one. Now all your friends are in eternal pain and it's all your fault!"

He, I, it pointed to a window and when I looked over I could see Ginny but she was younger. Ginny looked like she did when she was 11 and she was on her knees crying while a young man in a cloke stood towering over her. I could hear her crying as if I was in the same room as her, I could also make out a chuckle coming from the boy. The boy pulled off his cloke and I gasped when I saw young Tom Riddle kneeling down and putting a finger under Ginny's chin to look him in the eyes. "If you tell them then they will hate you forever, you are evil and in the wrong place. You need to be fixed and I will help you." Tom said smirking while looking into Ginny's eyes with promise.

Ginny shakily took a breath in then closed her eyes letting the air out, "Okay, I will do what you want me too." Ginny's eyes opened turning black and her mouth formed a smirk herself.

The window turned black again and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Her biggest fear is becoming evil. Now that's on you, her first year and you ruined it for her." It spoke with a low dark voice at me while I sat there shaking my head.

It pointed to a different window and I couldn't help but look at it. There was standing Ron with all the Weasleys and Hermione surrounding him, but instead of a smile, they were all looking at Ron in disgust. "Your no good, just the lonely little sidekick to the great Harry Potter," Ginny said snarling, Hermione walked over beside Ginny and rolled her eyes at him. "You will never get the girl, the fame, the glory, or the money. You get nothing, and Harry Potter gets everything!" Everyone started laughing at him, Ron fell to the floor crying. "I wish Harry was my son instead of you." "Harry is so much," "Better than you." "You will never be anything!"

The window turned to black and It just stood there shaking its head. "His biggest fear is that he is replaceable. I get it, you practically did that already." I shook my head in disbelief trying to hold back tears of my own. "Oh yes you have, you put his family in danger but everyone loves you. You hurt people, but the girl of his dreams will always pick you over him."

It then pointed to another window, when I didn't turn my head It grabbed my head and turned it to the window for me to see Hermione. Instead of the older Hermione, I saw a child that was crying. A man and a woman I recognized as Hermione's parents walked up to her, the woman kicked her repeatedly and the man screamed, "Your a freak and you don't belong here! If you act like a freak then you will be treated like a freak!"

They finally stopped and walked away, but next Ron, Ginny, and I walked up to her with disgust on our faces. "You're just a little dirty mudblood, no one would ever want you," Ron said with me and Ginny nodding with growing smirks, I couldn't help but let out a few tears.

"Go back to the muggle world where you belong, because you sure don't deserve to be in our world." Hermione had broken down sobbing.

The window turned black like I knew it would, It's words were slowly convincing me that all of this was my fault and I could have saved everyone. No one needed to get hurt and all throughout the war people were in pain because of me. "She never felt like she belonged anywhere, she was afraid that no one would ever except her. I mean that is also your fault." It had a huge smirk on his face. "She stood with you through everything and you left her, the first time it was for some broom when she was trying to protect you and the second time you thought she was jealous when all she wanted to do was keep you safe. You don't appreciate a girl like her who cares more about you than herself." It shook its head and tisked at my crying form on the floor.

It slowly and painfully pointed at the last window where I could vaguely see Draco on his knees sobbing in front of his mother. "You are a worthless, evil, no good, monster. You are no son of mine!" She raised her hand and slapped it across Draco's face. When his mother was walking away from the room filled with a green light and then she was on the ground dead.

The window went black like the others and It came over and kneeled next to me. "Now this one is unique. His worst fear was to be hated by the only person he loved, but now his mother is dead. If I remember correctly, you were responsible for her death. You called out Narcissa Malfoy for being a double agent in front of Lucis and condemned her to death by Voldemort."

I was laying there sobbing, all the windows became clear and I could hear everyone's cries. It stood up and started walking away when I lifted my head and asked, "W-who are y-you?"

At that moment I knew I wouldn't see him again, "I'm Satin, Welcome to Hell." He burst into flames, leaving me there on the ground crying.

 **Satin's POV**

I'm talking to you, yes you the person reading this. If you're asking "what is Harry's personal hell?" then you are as daph as you look. Harry's greatest fears were that he would hurt his friends.

 _ **Thank You all for reading this story and please review if I should do more stories like this one.**_

 **Satin: Alex's biggest fear is b-**

 _ **I swear to Dumbledore if you don't shut up now I will sacrifice you to you.**_


End file.
